the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake
"You've entered the den of the wolves now." - Blake Blake Vale was an Infernal night club owner, and the former pseudo-leader of the Blood Cult. While not having any noteworthy abilities, Blake had a certain unmistakable charm that many could not resist. He used to own a nightclub in Haven City called Eternity. He committed suicide to help empower Revantulus, after being beaten to near-death by Magnus. History Origins Much of Blake's early life is left unknown, but it can be assumed that he originated from the depths of Hell. It is likely that he left Hell at some point or another, and roamed the mortal world as a walking Infernal. He quickly made a name for himself in the back streets of Volker City, working a nightclub. When a simple DJ job dissatisfied him, he turned to other methods to acquire wealth. This left him to pursue hiring Infernals as staff members, and slowly raise himself a dependable workforce. Some time between then and now, Blake was able to develop music that would hypnotize humans only. With this, he was able to start his business in human trafficking. For some unknown reason, Blake had an obsession with wolves. Not matter what office he held, he always had a mounted wolf's head, and spoke in riddles pertaining to wolves. This made everyone fairly confused, but it presented him with several different aliases once his trafficking business really started to pick up. Although it seemed weird to quite a lot of people, especially the Infernals that worked closely with Blake, no one questioned it. They considered him to be mentally unhinged, and there was a strong possibility that he was. Blake eventually moved to Haven City, where he opened the nightclub called Eternity. Sporting a rather grim theme of the futility of life, the nightclub was able to attract plenty of young men and women. Once they were within his grasp, he hypnotized them with the club music, and was able to sell them into slavery. This made Blake rich within just a few months, and the general secrecy of his club prevented any authorities from acting. It even went unnoticed by Maverick Corporation for several months, until the Haven Slasher made himself known. The Blood Cult Blake Vale was heavily involved in a conspiracy to help empower a weakened Revantulus, after the events of the Global Tournament. Together with his associates Adin Johnson and Caesar Loke, among many other followers, the Blood Cult operated in secret to harvest the souls of 100 angels and 100 infernals. Caesar Loke took the mantle of the Haven Slasher, operating under a very distinct M.O. Adin Johnson continued work on his steel factory, and Blake remained at the nightclub. His club attracted quite a lot of angels and infernals, particularly those who only wanted to live a normal lifestyle. With his hypnotic music, Blake was easily able to differentiate between human club-goers and non-human ones. Blake's operation came to a stand-still when Magnus came to investigate. Magnus knew full well of Blake's human trafficking ring, but was still unaware of Revantulus' return. To throw Magnus and Maverick off the trail, Blake instead sent him after his associate, Adin Johnson. Blake knew that it didn't matter what Infernals were sacrificed, and bared no love for his accomplices. With Magnus off the scent, Blake was able to continue his operation, though knew it was only a matter of time until Magnus returned. He soon did, after killing Adin. Blake told Magnus that it was already too late, and the damage was done. Revantulus would return soon, and another world-altering event would come. When Magnus nearly beat Blake to death, he merely laughed and said that his death would only serve his master further. When hearing of this, Magnus let Blake live and attempted to leave the nightclub. A gunshot was heard soon after, implying that Blake killed himself. With his death, Revantulus was able to gain enough strength to manifest a physical form. With Blake's death, Eternity saw its last day as the crooked nightclub it was. Those who had been enslaved by the music were quick to regain their senses, and many arrests have been made involving the human trafficking ring that Blake conducted. Since then, Eternity has been renovated and re-opened under new management. Appearance Blake was always someone concerned about appearances; no matter the occasion, he would always wear a suit of some kind, often changing the color out for every day of the week. His typical attire consists of a suit jacket and pants, with a vest and dress shirt laid underneath. He always carries a wolf pin just beneath his suit collar. Of his physical appearance, his face is harsh and angular, with gaunt cheeks and a pale expression. His brows are permanently affixed in a furrowed placement, implying that he's always angry or annoyed. On his right hand, he typically wears a clawed glove; shaped steel sits on the end of every fingertip, sharp enough to cut through flesh if necessary. Personality Relationships Revantulus Caesar Category:Characters Category:Infernals Category:Lore